Ruse
by prin1cess
Summary: "Profit is sweet, even if it comes from deception." The death of Bonnie's best friend sends her on a journey home, where she uncovers more than just a few skeletons in the closet. AU- All human. Inspired by Deception.


Chapter 1

**A/N: There is slight Klonnie, but bear with me. I don't own Deception (from which this fic was heavily inspired) or TVD.**

* * *

Bonnie sighed once she saw him standing outside the door. It had been a while since she last saw him. A year? She guessed.

**_I could always pretend to not be here._**

"I know you're in there B"

**_Damnit!_**

Opening the door she revealed the familiar face. He wore his usual smirk when he asked if he could come in.

Standing out the way she allowed him to walk past her and settle on the couch.

"How was your trip?"

For the last 12 months Bonnie had been in China teaching English to preschool children. It was pretty out there but she just felt like she needed to do something meaningful and not mooch off her parents money. There was also the fact that her father had passed away in an accident and she couldn't bear the town anymore. So when she heard about this opportunity that her friend Caroline was going to turn away to stay in town with her boyfriend Tyler, Bonnie Jumped for it.

It was such a surreal experience. Totally different from what she was expecting but oddly enough just what she needed.

"What's wrong Klaus?"

"How did-It's…. About Katherine"

"What about her?"

"She's dead Bonnie….I know she was your friend and I'm sorry."

Bonnie froze. Her best friend, the one she grew up with, the one who was like a sister to her. Gone. Bonnie didn't know how much time had passed but she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Turning on the tap she allowed the tears to fall. After a few minutes she wiped her face with a towel, took a deep breath and tried to sound as normal as possible.

"What happened?" She asked pouring Klaus some coffee, before sitting on the chair across from him.

"There were traces of drugs in her body. From the looks of it she overdosed."

"Okay, well…Why did you come here. You know I would have found out sooner or later"

"Because we haven't ruled out murder, love. The Salvatore family is worth 10 billion dollars and they've been fighting over money."

"So you think she was killed by her own family? That's crazy Klaus"

I don't think it's so farfetched, I mean there have been rumours that Stefan didn't want her to be part of the will and I've got witnesses that claim they saw the two fighting a few days prior."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

**_Stefan? A murderer? Please. When pigs fly._**

"Look, love. There's a service on Sunday. For family and close friends only. You practically grew up there, they trust you. Just, go in with a wire and-"

Bonnie looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"A what? No, NO!" Moving away from him to put her mug down, Klaus followed her into the Kitchen.

"Bat those beautiful eyes of yours, give some sob story and go over for dinner or something. Stefan lives at the house now since his engagement fell out."

"They're going to know I'm a cop."

"We can hide that. Listen, my idea is that you were in an abusive relationship. He beat you, stalked you, till you decided you needed to get out and you wanted to come home."

Bonnie stopped right in front of him.

"Why would I do any of this?"

"Do you know how long the police have been circling the Salvatores? They've been under investigation for the past 10 years and let's not forget your boy Stefan's involvement in the Winchester murder case."

"That was 6 years ago, the charges got dropped and um hello, I was there, remember."

"Bonnie, you know as well as I do that these people buy their way out of everything."

"You don't understand Klaus."

Klaus gave up. Bonnie was as stubborn as ever. Taking out a picture of Katherine at the murder scene. He put it on the table next to her.

"Katherine Salvatore, Best friend of bonnie Bennet since Childhood. Dies at the age of 24."

"We had a fight, while I was still in Thailand. She didn't want anything to do with me."

"The security cameras at the hotel where she was found at broke about 12 hours prior. If that doesn't scream suspicious to you love then I don't know what will."

"I'll do it. I have to. I owe it to her."

Just then a call came on her phone. It was her mom.

Great, Just what I need right now.

**_"Hi mom! How are you?"_**

**_"Bee, I have something to tell you. I hate to tell you over the phone but I think if I don't tell you now the news will beat me to it….Its Katherine, dear ,she…is no longer with us"_**

* * *

Bonnie flew from New York to mystic falls in her family's private plane. Klaus offered to accompany her- more like forced his way on the plane,insisting he be there in case she needs a listening ear. Plus, this way he could closely monitor her while she was undercover.

Klaus proved to be handy after all as bonnie had broken down in the bathroom mid-flight and Klaus came to check on her finding her on the floor.

"I'm ok…really you don't have to worry about me just-"

Bonnie couldn't finish her sentence as she cried on Klaus' shoulder.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want you to see me like this."

"Don't ever apologise, for being vulnerable love."

"It's just I can't, again. I don't know how much more I can take."

Klaus kissed her forehead. He knew all too well of the amount of loss Bonnie has been through. It worried him, the first time. He felt like she was trying to be strong, too strong. He wanted her to know that he was there for her, as a good boyfriend should, and he was.

3 years ago Bonnie's grandmother fell Ill and she passed away. She took it badly. Her grandmother was the one who practically raised her.

Klaus had met her, Sheila. A bright woman. Wise beyond her years, and very protective of her granddaughter. She saw right through his charm and good looks, in fact those were the very reasons she told Bonnie to 'keep her eyes open with this one'. After a few visits Sheila warmed up to him and told him she would beat him into the next life if he ever _dared_ hurt her grandbaby.

Somewhere along the way, she got sick. No-one saw it coming but the next thing they knew, she was gone. It killed him to see Bonnie hurting and he felt so helpless because she wouldn't let him in. She wouldn't let anybody in.

Bonnie felt terrible because she had moved away from Mystic and into New York to study journalism. She never got to say goodbye.

Bonnie was so grateful to have met Klaus. He never pushed; he would let her come to him when she was ready. She thought back to another loss in her life. Her grams. She had already been dating Klaus at the time and he was such a pillar of strength for her. She knew he was worried about her but she couldn't help trying to hold it together. She was born stubborn, it seemed.

One day, while he was on the phone to his officer about a case, Bonnie went to him and just held him. He promptly ended the call and held her against him.

In his loving embrace she finally was able to break down and cry. Having Klaus in her life she was able to learn how to smile again.

Her parents picked up the slack a little and actually attempted a relationship with her, which she wasn't into at first but with some words from Klaus, she reconsidered.

Klaus was abandoned as a child and jumped from foster home to home. So he always encouraged her to spend time with her parents, cos well- At least she had some.

Now, alone on the plane, looking into his beautiful eyes, Bonnie couldn't help herself as she inched forward towards those beautiful soft lips of his.

Before the Kiss could get too wild, Klaus pulled away. To which Bonnie pouted.

"None of that. I just, if we're going to try us again I want you to want me as I want you. I won't take advantage of you now because you're a hot mess of emotions. But I do still love you, Bonnie."

* * *

Soft Music played as guests crowded the Salvatore mansion.

Bonnie walked in the foyer. Memories of her childhood clouding her thoughts. She was so lost in her own world she didn't hear her name being called.

"Bonnie?"

**_Oh lord._**

Turning around, Bonnie saw him, clad in his usual colour. Sporting a black Armani suit and tie, and as sexy as ever, Damon's gaze pierced through her.

It always felt like he could see though the depths of her soul, that gaze of his. It was chilling and exciting at the same time.

"Damon. I'm so sorry about your loss."

He gave a small nod, and then went for a hug, which she returned.

"It's good to see you Bonnie."

"Likewise"

"Will you be in town long?"

"I-"

Bonnie stopped midsentence as she spotted the one man in this world she loved like a brother. It seemed he saw her too as he gave a small smile and walked right over.

"Stefan!"

"Bonnie! I'm so glad you're here. I missed you."

"I missed you too Stef"

"You look good"

"You too, you've grown even more handsome"

Stefan chuckled. "Only for you bon."

Damon watched the two silently. Grabbing a glass of champagne from a waiter walking by with a tray.

Before he could comment, their father was calling everybody for the eulogy to be read.

x x

Damon was looking for Bonnie, but to no avail. Seeing his brother he decided Stefan would know since he cock blocked yet again.

"Any idea where Bonnie is?"

"Probably at the Bennett house."

"Is she staying long?"

"She's coming over for Dinner, you can ask her then."

"Tonight?"

"No, next weekend. She wants to give us our space. But Dad invited her so she had to say yes."

Damon gave a sigh of relief. There was so much happening he was glad he had some time to grieve. But he really needed to talk to Bonnie. There were so many things left unsaid.

* * *

"Klaus! You're making me late!"

"I can't help it love, you're just so beautiful." He said planting kisses on her neck down to her bare back.

Zipping up her dress, he pouted.

"I'm not exactly thrilled about you going to this dinner. If they sniff you out and they are the ones who killed Katherine, they could hurt you too."

"I'll be careful babe. Plus I'm wearing a wire; if anything goes wrong you can come and save me."

Placing a chaste kiss on his lips she headed out.

Once she arrived at the Salvatore house, Bonnie was greeted by Stefan at the front door.

"Somebody looks smokin'"

"Thank you Stefan. How you holding up?"

"Better, now that you're here" He said with a grin and offered her his arm, escorting her inside.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Guess who made tonight's Dinner" Stefan gestured his head upstairs.

"Mr Salvatore? No way!"

"yup, It was Damon's idea, though."

"Oh wow, I must remember to thank him"

"Me too, cos he's making our favourite."

"I think everything he makes is our fave" Bonnie chuckled.

Stefan smiled. Taking her up the stairs to his room.

Remembering she had a wire on her she tried to think of a way to casually ask Stefan some questions.

"Stef, I know you don't want to talk about this but, is there …I mean kat-"

Stefan dropped his arm. Looking at a picture of the four of them smiling: Damon,Katherine, Bonnie and himself.

"I miss her, you know. I thought she was done with that shit….I guess not, right"

"Do you think that's what happened, she really overdosed?"

"What else bon?"

Bonnie bit her lip and turned away quickly and helped herself to Stefan's water. Stefan could read her well so she hoped he didn't notice. Fail.

"Bennett."

"Salvatore."

"I know you so well people think I'm the one you were sleeping with not-"

Bonnie choked on her water and started a violent coughing fit, hoping Klaus missed that and wouldn't question her later.

Stefan furrowed his brow.

"Whoa calm down. You okay?" He asked, concerned rubbing her back.

Bonnie nodded.

"Yo, conjoined twins. Dinners ready."

Bonnie looked up and saw Damon.

"We're not conjoined twins."

"You sure act like it, or some weird couple."

Bonnie smirked lacing her fingers with Stefan's, Putting her head on his shoulder. "Jealous?"

"You wish."

Damon was beyond jealous. Yet again his kid brother was in the way! The moment he heard Bonnie's car come up the driveway he had, against his own will Peaked out the window to catch a glimpse of her. Of course Stefan showed up like some gallant knight. Picking her up at the front door.

In the past, he'd questioned Stefan about his…motives, his level of interest towards Bonnie. To which his brother replied with a spiel about how of course he loves her, but she's like a sister and that she's totally gorgeous enough for him to want to take things there, to the next level but, that it was a different kind of relationship they shared. What Damon really got from that was that Stefan and Bonnie wouldn't run off into the sunset and live happily ever after with their Brady bunch of Children. hallelujah!

That was what? 5 years ago? Now Damon questioned if his brother and Bonnie had changed their little relationship, if they'd finally crossed that line and consummated it. Damon needed to know and he had to soon, before he made a fool of himself in front of the green eyed beauty.

Damon decided he was going to show Bonnie he could be as good and saintly as Stefan. If he felt like it that out a chair for her, He sat on her right. Stefan sitting at her left. Bonnie gave him a smile while she made plans to go somewhere with Stefan to properly catch up.

Ugh. Damon was praying that wasn't code for fucking.

"Damon, I think there's something left in the kitchen, come help me check will you." Stefan excused himself from the table telling Bonnie they'd be right back.

Closing the door Stefan sighed.

"Stop it."

Damon looked at his brother with a raised brow.

"Bonnie and I aren't like that. You know we never have and never will. I was serious when I told you she's like a sister to me."

"So…"

"She's all yours. Good luck brother. Don't screw it up this time." Stefan clapped a hand on his back before walking out, back to the table.

Valentina Salvatore was next to show up at the table, Followed by her husband.

"Bonnie, Ciao Bella" She said giving her 2 air kisses before sitting down.

"Ciao, Mrs Salvatore"

"Bonnie. What a pleasure it is to have you in our home once again."

"Thank You. Mr Salvatore. It is my understanding that the creator of this lovely food is you. Thank you again"

"Of course Bonnie, I want you to feel welcomed here and it's no secret that this is yours and my son's favourite. The credit for this idea though must go to my oldest"

Bonnie turned to him, and gave a bright smile.

"Thank you Damon. This means a lot"

Stefan leaned over. "Yeah thanks again bro"

Just then there was a knock at the door and the family butler went to answer the door,Announcing her when he returned.

"Miss Reed."

"Macy what are you doing here?" Stefan asked getting up.

"I just came to see how you were doing Stefan. I mean all of you with Katherine….gone."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. After all these years Macy Reed was still hung up on Stefan. Bonnie remembered during high school, the skanky looks she'd get from Macy and how pissed she was when she found out that Stefan's date to the Prom was her. Bonnie Bennett.

It was Katherine's idea actually. To Flirt with Stefan just to piss her off. To be honest Bonnie and Stefan would always joke around, but once the bitch started gunning for Bonnie, Bonnie Took a page from Katherine's book and went with it.

**Flashback**

**Bonnie arrived in the library, looking for an empty table.**

**Katherine was late, not a surprise.**

**Stefan walked in and leaned on the desk.**

**"So how's my girl today?" He asked putting his bag down by her feet.**

**"Who said I'm your girl Stefan?"**

**"You know what I mean" Stefan winked.**

**Macy walked into Stefan, causing her books to drop.**

**"Sorry, I didn't see you there"**

**Yeah right Bonnie thought.**

**Stefan smiled. Helping her pick up her books. "No prob"**

**Katherine sauntered in. Spotting her best friend and her brother. She smiled. It was a mini mission of hers to hook Bonnie up with her brother so that one day they'd be sisters for real. Only problem was neither of them seemed into it. Like .**

**"You're in the way of my seat."**

**Macy blinked.**

**Katherine wanted to shove her out the way. "While we're still young"**

**Giving Katherine a scowl she walked away.**

**"She's annoying"**

**"You don't even know her Kat."**

**"Don't need to. Don't want to. I got my Bonnie bee"**

**"I think she's more mine than yours"**

**"Oh please Stefan! Some kiddie wedding at the age of 5 doesn't give you rights to bonnie forever."**

**"Um hello? Sitting right here. And I don't belong to anyone. Especially you two" Bonnie rolled her eyes, leaning down to get a book.**

**"Bonnie!" Caroline squealed. Letting go of Tyler's hand she ran to hug her bestie.**

**"Hey care, Ty."**

**Tyler gave a nod before taking a seat at the table. "Sup Bee"**

**Caroline was still not done.**

**"You cow! I didn't see you in the school assembly! I mean even Katherine showed up."**

**"Sorry, I was late to class"**

**"You could have texted me!"**

**"Left my phone at home somehow and my dad was yelling at me for denting the car, It's been one of those mornings."**

**Stefan smirked. "I know something that will make you smile, despite the bad day you've been having." Taking Bonnies palm he fished out her favourite chocolate and put it in her hands.**

**"And this is why I love you Stefan" Bonnie said placing a kiss on his cheek.**

**"Don't look now but, she's staring" Katherine chuckled; from her seat she could see 'Macy' perfectly without her knowing.**

**"She who?" Caroline asked, intrigued.**

**"Some girl with the hots for Stefan" Bonnie laughed.**

**Stefan ran a hand through his hair. "Well, the girl has good taste"**

**Caroline looked her over. "She looks…pretty I guess"**

**Katherine said nothing and continued to chat wither friends.**

** x x**

**"OMG bonnie get your ass here now!" Caroline Whispered into the phone.**

**"I'm parking. Hold the fire."**

**Katherine looked at Bonnie from the passenger seat.**

**"What is it now?"**

**Bonnie cut the engine. "I don't know she is when she gets like this."**

**"That's Caroline for you. Let's go before she has a heart attack."**

**Katherine was right alright. About the heart attack, problem is the one who felt like she was having a heart attack was Bonnie.**

**Bonnie was livid. "Who the fuck-?"**

**Katherine finished for her. "That bitch"**

"Thanks for stopping by but we're all ok and about to have dinner" Stefan tried. Hoping she'd get out. Knowing the History between Bonnie and her, it was best for her to leave and fast.

"You are welcome to stay for dinner Miss Reed." Giuseppe said giving his son a hard look.

"Thank you." Macy blushed. "Oh Bonnie? Right? We went to school together remember?" she sat on an empty chair across from Stefan.

Of course Bonnie hadn't forgotten about the girl who was responsible for stealing and ruining her prom dress, Posting Pics of her in her underwear from the girls' locker room all over the school and having sex with her first serious high school boyfriend- Evan.

**_Bitch pretending she didn't see me till now._**

Bonnie tried to channel her inner calm. "Right, Hi."

"Well what are we waiting for? Damon, Stefan finire di mangiare[1]! Please everyone eat, eat"

"So, Bonnie will you be staying in town long? "Damon asked Bonnie while taking a sip of champagne.

"Actually yes. I'm thinking of staying here for a while, maybe getting a job. I'm not in a rush to go back to New York."

Valentina looked at Bonnie quizzically.

"Why not? New York is lovely."

Bonnie looked down at her plate.

"I was in a bad, relationship."

Stefan put a hand on hers. Comforting her. This did not go unnoticed by Macy who was watching the two like a hawk.

"An abusive one. So I've been getting better and trusting people again but I think it will be nice to stay in town, with my family nearby. So I don't have any reminders of…" Bonnie trailed off looking down.

Back in the Van, Klaus' partner Ross complimented her. "wow this girl is good. Most people suck at lying with a wire but I think I even believe her story."

Klaus said nothing as he listened on.

If Damon ever found the motherfucker who dared put his hands on Bonnie, he would make him_ pay_.

"How…unfortunate dear." Valentina managed a small smile.

To be honest Valentina Salvatore was suspicious of Bonnie Bennett. Just showing up to the funeral unannounced. Just how did the bitch find out about the private service? She was the one who was in charge of the guest list and sure as hell didn't invite her. Then again it's possible her dear husband somehow was overcome with grief and called Abby-which would be worse.

Ever since Giuseppe married her 10 years ago, she had been slightly jealous of the connection her family had with the Bennetts. Apparently Abby had been the original Mrs Salvatore's best friend and with Katherine and Bonnie, History seemed to repeat itself.

Only now, her spoilt bitch of a stepdaughter was dead, leaving her pretty annoying little best friend behind.

Of course Bonnie had captured the hearts of her step sons. Stefan practically had to be surgically removed from her whenever she was in the perimeter and Damon clearly had his eyes on her as well.

Although Bonnie technically had enough money of her own from her rich family. Valentina Salvatore just had a bad feeling about Bonnie. Plus she had worked too hard to get where she was to have her prissy ass snooping around her family, well mostly snooping around her. She had long since buried things and didn't need them coming to the surface.

She found her later that evening. In the hallway. Staring at her with her wine in her hand.

Valentina felt like those green eyes of hers were judging her.

"You must miss Katherine. It's too bad I mean she was getting better wasn't she?"

Valentina chuckled. "Please, Katherine was a narssasistic needy bitch, how you stayed friends with her is beyond me. Don't look at me like that I'm no fan of Katherine now and I wasn't one when she was alive. Unlike you, just because she's dead I'm not going to gloss things over and give her some clean slate. You can't just die and become a saint. My life is so much better without my nights interrupted by phone calls at all hours of the night from police, nightclubs,dealers. Who do you think had to take care of that? Clean up her messes?" Sighing Valentina downed her glass and walked away.

"Just the person I was looking for. Come on"

Turning around, she saw Damon walking away already not giving her time to protest.

Grabbing a bottle of whiskey on his way out, He began leading her out into the garden when she decided to speak up.

"Damon, Stefan's waiting for me I told him I was going to the bathroom not getting kidnapped by you."

"Oh I know. I stopped by his room first looking for you. I just want to talk that's all. Sit"

"Wow, it's been a while since I've been here, on the dock. You going to share somma that with me? She asked gesturing towards his bottle."

"You can't handle this Bennet."

"Oh you'd be surprised at what I can handle Damon"

Feeling his gaze on her and remembering the wire was still on her; Bonnie cleared her throat and looked away.

He smirked and passed her the bottle.

Taking a swig, she swallowed the liquid slowly before asking him a question.

"When I went to New York, what happened to Katherine?"

"After her little stunt, she was on intense lockdown for a week before Dad finally decided to send her to a rehab facility in Europe. She was so different when she came back; it really took its toll on her."

Bonnie was silent and passed the bottle back to him.

"You never gave me the chance to say goodbye, little bird."

Ignoring everything he just said. She decided a change in topic was in order.

"Its kind of cold out here, don't you think?"

"Here." Damon took off his jacket and wrapped it around her petite form.

Using the jacket as a cover, Bonnie unclipped the wire, ensuring Klaus and his partner wouldn't hear her.

"I didn't think you'd notice I was gone"

"Of course I did. It's not easy to forget you, you know, you're kind of special Bennett. There is also the fact that you're gorgeous, inside and out"

"Are you flirting with me Salvatore?"

"You know I don't need to, I'm kind of a catch, the whole package."

Bonnie chuckled. She hadn't known that she have missed him this much.

"I'm really happy you're back, Bon."

Looking into her eyes, he leaned forward until he could feel her breath on his face. At the last moment she turned away.

"I'm different now. I'm not that kid anymore"

"That's too bad, she was incredible."

"I should head home now"

"I'll drive you."

"That's okay really, I just want to get my bag and I'll be on my way."

Taking the stairs two at a time, she was surprised to see Macy was still there.

Bonnie was going to ignore her existence completely when the bitch had to talk.

"Why are you here Bonnie? To write some expose and sell it to the tabloids? Fuck Stefan and bleed him dry like you've been dying to since high school?"

Bonnie slapped her. "No I think that's why you're here cos unlike you, Macy, Katherine was my friend and the people in this family actually like me, I'm welcome here"

Macy went red with anger. "You bitch" She pushed bonnie backwards and was about to jump on her when Stefan held her back.

"Get the of my house and if I ever see you again so help me, I swear."

"Wait Stefan please!"

Talking to the head of security Stefan asked for her to be escorted off the premises.

"You okay bon?"

"Fine, thanks Steff." She hugged him.

"Anytime." Kissing her on the cheek he offered for her to stay over but she declined. She really needed this wire off and a good night's rest.

**A/N: [1] Eat up.**

**So there you go. Not sure if I should continue with this or not but I was super bored then this idea came to me so I had to just…lemme know what you think have a wonderful day you beautiful people.**


End file.
